totaldramaalphabetfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel
Rachel B. Statler, labelled the Queen Bee, is a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and is a member of Team Amazon. Profile Rachel B. Statler has lived a perfect princess' life, an only child with loving parents who love to spoil her. Today, she rules her school with an iron fist, able to manipulate others to get her way. But Rachel is nothing if not charitable, being able to befriend her school's rejects, though whether or not she's truly friends with these people is debatable. ﻿Personality Rachel is a little full of herself and deems people who she doesn't like as 'losers'. She is quick to judge somebody and gets angry very easily. Despite her somewhat negative attitude she is very protective of the people she cares about such as Katrina and, whether or not she'd admit it, Xuxa too. Coverage Rachel was the first contestant to arrive in A is for Arrival; she insulted Ezekiel and said they may as well hand her the cheque right away. When Alistair arrived next she insulted him after he insulted her. When Yancy arrived she told him to jump off the dock which, oddly, he did. When Frederique Rachel flirted with him and he seemed not to mind. When George arrived she called him a chicken though she didn't know he was blind. As more contestants arrives Rachel greeted them with mostly snarky remarks; however, she did become friends with Katrina. During the intern introduction Rain asked who had a R name; Katrina said Rachel did though Rachel tried to pass herself off as 'Becky', this didn't fool Rain and Rachel got a pummeling. She then got angry at Katrina and refused to look for boxes with her in the challenge and instead opted to go alone. She came across a box (that Todd was using as bait for a trap); Rachel avoided the trap and got the box. However, before she could cross the line she was hit on the head by a hammer, a REAL hammer, by Chris McClean he had snuck on the island, and thus she lost consciousness. A while later she regained consciousness and asked Danielle to help her. Danielle refused and stole her box. Fortunantly for the queen bee Katrina and Xuxa arrived and helped her over the line and to the infirmary. Rachel escaped having to spend the night in the Punishment Shack and ended up on Team Amazon. However, she was not happy about having to spend the night in the 3rd place cabin. In You cannot beat Air Man! Rachel kept her team up all night by arguing with Xuxa over Frederique. She also called Xuxa fat. She also questioned how a stuffed bee weapon would help in the challenge. During the challenge itself Rachel performed decently; on her team she defeated the most robot masters. She repeatedly tried getting Frederique's attention though he didn't really know why she was. She also insulted Gwen in front of Centaur Man/Trent. Rachel survived the challenge along with Katrina and Xuxa. Because of their total amount of defeated robot masters and also because Team Himalayas didn't have any survivors Rachel and her team finished in first place. Trivia *Rachel is one of three campers known to smoke; the other two being Alistair and Katrina. *She was a substitute contestant and took Rain's place when she got sick. Needless to say, Rain is NOT happy about this. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Team Amazon